waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Bo Maniette
Bo Maniette (born February 19, 1950) is a Swedish author, composer, singer and entertainer. He is married to the designner Marianne Sköld Maniette. Bo Maniette made his TV debut in the Open Door 1968 program. He has been active at Big Theater in Gothenburg, made a progshow with Bosse Parkevik and played revue at Hagge Geigert på Lisebergsteatern. He has sung several gramophone records and was guitarist and singer in the revival band Matz-Ztefanz with Lailaz, in conjunction with the Summer Fun, revues, also on the Liseberg Theater. He has worked as a field performer with assignments in Israel, Cyprus, Egypt and Lebanon as well as a member of the Swedish Association of Field Associations Board as vice chairman of Folke Graam, Mille Schmidt and Stikkan Anderson. Since the 1960s, Bo Maniette has often collaborated with Stefan Ljungqvist, they made several custom sketchprograms on TV and were returning guests in Siewert Öholm's series Nattcafe and Star Direkt. Maniette has also written lyrics and composed songs, for himself and other artists, including Ann-Louise Hanson and Anders Glenmark. He has over 100 compositions registered with STIM. Maniette has often lent his voice to cartoon films such as Lucky Luke, Asterix, Pocahontas, The Lion King, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast. He also made the voice of Gobo in the Fraggles the puppet show in the 1980s. Bo Maniette is diligently engaged as entertainer and conference person. In the radio he has been programmable for Lisebergsgatan 1985 and tonight dance 1990. Maniette is active freemason and was 2003-2009 Chairman of the Master of S:t Johá Troin the Lions; Salomon s Serrures in the Swedish Freemasonry Order. He has written the annual recurring Gothenburg New Year's Draft, performed before the twelfth team at Götaplatsen. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummy Bears (1985-1991) - Additional voices * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Additional voices * TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional voices * Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - Additional voices * The Little Mermaid (TV series) (1992-1994) - Additional voices * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Pumbaa, Bambuu and Cisco Pig * Hercules (TV series) (1998-1999) - Jafar * House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Pumbaa, Jafar, Captain Hook, Magic Mirror, Crazy Narrator and additional voices DVD Specials * Find Out Why series (2000) - Pumbaa Movies * Pinocchio (1940) - Honest John * Peter Pan (1953) - Captain Hook * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Colonel and Captain * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Jafar * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Chorus * Pocahontas (1995) - Lon * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Maestro Forte * Mulan (1998) - Chi Fu * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Pumbaa * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Captain Hook * Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional voices * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional voices * Mulan II: (2004) - Additional voices Video Games * Disney's The Lion King Activity Center (1995) - Pumbaa * Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Pumbaa * Disney's The Lion King: Operation Pridelands (2004) - Pumbaa Category:1950 births Category:Swedish voice actors Category:Swedish singers Category:Swedish male singers